


Otoño

by Gochy



Series: Las cuatro estaciones [2]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Autumn, Boys In Love, Camus has issues, Camus is a little shit, Coming of Age, Drinking, Fluff and Humor, Halloween, M/M, Milo loves him, MiloShipFest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27524920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gochy/pseuds/Gochy
Summary: Milo y Camus se toman un descanso tras una misión, disfrutando del otoño canadiense. Celebran un cumpleaños de forma poco ortodoxa. Milo aprende que crecer y hacerse hombre implica sacrificios que está más que dispuesto a hacer por su adorado acuariano.Para el MiloShipFest.Promps: Halloween y cumpleaños.
Relationships: Aquarius Camus/Scorpio Milo
Series: Las cuatro estaciones [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011009
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Otoño

**Author's Note:**

> Colaboración para el MiloShipFest con los prompts cumpleaños y Halloween. Más o menos.

**Otoño**

Milo y Camus recorrían las calles empedradas del centro de la isla de Vancouver, en Canadá, después de terminar una misión sobre la costa de Alaska. Si bien la misión era originalmente de Milo, el francés se unió argumentando que lo hacía en caso que necesitara algo, lo cual quería decir que lo extrañaba y que cada vez le importaba menos las órdenes del Patriarca. El rubio no halló verdaderas razones para negarse; por el contrario, se lanzó a sus brazos y le besó el rostro, los labios, tan pronto tuvo la ocasión. Nunca iba a rechazar la oportunidad de estar junto a su adorado Acuario, sin importar la situación.

Por las decoraciones de telarañas y de calabazas que combinaban con el clima otoñal del lugar, así como las personas vestidas de manera extraña, no le fue difícil adivinar a Milo que ese era el día de Halloween. Lo cual no significaba absolutamente nada para él más que la certeza que las cajas con sus armaduras al hombro, los cabellos largos y las ropas algo pasada de moda les hacían pasar desapercibidos.

En ese instante, una idea cruzó su mente.

―Amo mi cumpleaños ―dijo de pronto. Junto a él, Camus asintió. Tenía en sus manos un mapa que veía de tanto en tanto.

―Lo sé.

―Es la única fecha donde realmente soy especial.

―No estoy de acuerdo ―rebatió. Doblaron por una esquina hasta llegar a una zona menos concurrida, teniendo en cuenta la fecha―. Para mí eres bastante especial los otros 364 días del año.

―¿En serio? ―cuestionó el griego. Un leve sonrojo coloreaba sus bronceadas mejillas. Todavía no se acostumbraba a la naturalidad con que Camus podía expresar su cariño, a pesar de ser testigo de ello por años.

―En serio ―afirmó. El francés detuvo sus pasos y se acercó un poco más a Milo―. ¿A qué viene todo esto? Todavía falta una semana.

―Bueno… pues… decidí algo ―tomó una bocanada de aire antes de anunciar―. No quiero esperar tanto. ¿Por qué hacerlo hasta entonces cuando hoy me parece un hermoso día festivo para una celebración más? Además, es extra especial porque cumplo 20 años. Esos no se cumplen todos los días.

Frente a él, Camus le observó, meditabundo. Parecía estar decidiendo qué decir y cómo hacerlo hasta que sus pupilas se iluminaron con la alegría de haber llegado a una gran verdad.

―Tienes toda la razón ―sonrió, finalmente―. Celebremos que ya eres todo un hombre

―¿Quieres decir que antes no lo era? ―como respuesta, el pelirrojo selló sus labios y retomó la marcha con paso ligero―. ¡¿Camus?!

Esquivando a uno que otro transeúnte, Milo le dio rápido alcance a su compañero, quien ingresó a un establecimiento de luces bajas, música alta y con clientes desperdigados por el lugar con bebidas por doquier.

―¿Me trajiste a un bar? ―siseó el griego dándose cuenta de dónde se encontraba, mas fue ignorado. Otra muestra más que el francés ya tenía poco respeto por las directrices del Patriarca, aunque, siendo justos, Milo era igual o más culpable. Después de todo fue él quien le permitió acompañarlo en _su_ misión, quien insistió en tomar unos días de descanso _fuera_ del Santuario y _sin_ autorización, y quien no le negaría casi a nada al francés en este punto.

Por su parte, Camus estaba concentrado en escanear el recinto hasta que dio con lo buscaba. Tomó a Milo de la muñeca y lo arrastró hacia un par de butacas alejadas del resto de personas y con suficiente espacio para acomodar las armaduras en sus cajas.

―A veces me preguntaba lo mismo, si eras un hombre ―dijo el francés, retomando la conversación olvidada―. Cada vez que me visitas berreas más que los niños en todos estos años viviendo en Siberia.

―Vale, vale, ya entendí ―asintió con falsa resignación―. Soy un chiquillo ante los ojos del venerable anciano, Camus de Acuario, quien cumplió 20 años hace un par de meses.

―Nueves meses, para ser precisos ―corrigió el susodicho con vehemencia―. Y no creo que seas un chiquillo. Hace mucho que no lo eres.

―¿Podrías ilustrarme, oh sapiente anciano, los argumentos tras tu lógica?

Camus se acercó a Milo hasta poder susurrar a su oído. La voz era suave como el terciopelo y dulce como la miel, y el griego ansiaba poder probarle pronto, abiertamente. En medio del delicioso y más que excitante discurso pudo sentir una mano traviesa aventurarse por debajo de la mesa y pasearse campante a lo largo de su muslo, dejando caricias delicadas como el roce de una pluma por unas zonas y masajeando con ahínco otras. Las palabras, escandalosas, pero no menos ciertas, le erizaban los vellos de la nuca y prendían fuego a más de una parte de su ser.

― _Good evening!_ ―saludó el mesero. Milo se sobresaltó, mas Camus actuó como si su mano no estuviera a escasos centímetros de la entrepierna de su compañero. Se enderezó y encaró al hombre con gesto impávido ―. _What can I bring you, guys?_

― _One beer and_ _vodka_ ―ordenó el francés. Su acento marcándose fuertemente.

― _A shot of vodka?_

― _A bottle_ ―aclaró, mas tuvo que usar sus manos para indicar a cuál se refería―. _A small bottle…?_

― _Sure. Give me a minute._

― _Thanks._

Una vez el mesero se alejó lo suficiente, Milo sintió el aire regresar a sus pulmones; en algún momento había empezado a contener su respiración y hasta ahora lo notaba. Suspiró y encaró a Camus, quien lucía una sonrisilla traviesa en los labios.

‘Maldito y pervertido bastardo’, pensó. ‘Cómo lo amo’.

―¿Quieres matarme?

―La cerveza no te matará ―el francés se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto―. Mi maestro decía que era bebida de bárbaros y peligrosa en exceso.

El lugar estaba llenándose poco a poco, conforme corría el tiempo. El griego consideró sus opciones: continuar con el incómodamente excitante tema con una mano amiga de compañía, o concentrarse trivialidades, tal como Camus y su sospechoso inglés y su preferencia por la cerveza. Finalmente, optó por este último.

―Con todo respeto, Camus, tu maestro era un borracho ―declaró Milo, derrotado.

―Y, justamente por eso, es un gran consejo.

―Está bien, pero dime, si es de bárbaros, ¿por qué la pediste? ¿Y cuándo aprendiste a hablar inglés? Pensé que tu maestro también lo consideraba una lengua de bárbaros invasores.

―Él no, yo ―clarificó―. En cuanto a la cerveza, es un rito; un paso obligado de niño a hombre.

―¿Por qué pediste una botella de vodka para ti?

―Porque yo ya di ese paso y no me gustó.

Milo asintió.

Si bien Camus era unos meses mayor que él, a veces sentía que este cargaba sobre sus hombros años de experiencias, para bien y para mal. El conseguir su armadura siendo tan joven y el convertirse en maestro no mucho tiempo después fueron, sin lugar a dudas, dos grandes golpes que el francés aceptó con la frente en alto y el corazón acongojado.

Le siguió menos libertad y más responsabilidades; menos oportunidades de cometer errores y más alcohol para hacer frente a las consecuencias. Y, sin embargo, Milo veía sonreír a Camus en las situaciones más banales e inesperadas, brevemente pero con sinceridad.

Tal vez eso significaba crecer y hacerse hombre. Por Camus, estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, a cambiar, a compartir su carga

En ese momento el mesero regresó con la orden. Tras una rápida inspección de esta, Camus la aprobó y despidió al hombre.

― _Nice costume, guys_ ―complimentó el joven con sincera emoción, aún plantando junto a la mesa―. _Are you one those anime characteres, right?_

_―Sure._

― _What was its name? Dragon…?_

― _Yeah, that one_ ―intercedió Milo―. _From the first season though._

_―I knew it. Well… Enjoy._

_―Thanks._

Si bien hicieron su mejor esfuerzo, no pudieron aguantar mucho más la risa ante tal inverosímil situación despertando una que otra mirada curiosa de los clientes más próximos. Una vez calmados, Camus tomó su bebida y la alzó para en modo de brindis, acción que el griego imitó.

―Para que conste, estaba pensando en que podemos celebrar aquí por un par de días, regresar a Grecia y, finalmente, celebrar en tu día. Otra vez. Después de todo, sí puedes cumplir 20 años varias veces ―sonrió, pero el gesto murió rápidamente al ver el rostro decaído del rubio.

―No será lo mismo sin ti ―dijo, cabizbajo.

―Lo sé. Por eso estaré contigo. Mis responsabilidades en Siberia terminaron, Milo.

El griego se irguió tan rápido que sintió su cuello chaquear, pero poco le importó. De hecho, saltó de su asiento hasta lanzarse sobre el francés y darle un corto y casto beso. La alegría le consumía y no encontraba razón para disimularla ni contenerla.

―Feliz cumpleaños, Milo.

―Gracias, Camus.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Sigo con mi headcanon que Camus no respeta mucho la autoridad de Saga como patriarca como aparece en las 12 casas. 
> 
> Originalmente, era mucho más largo y había un lío con la cerveza, pero lo dejé de lado. Odio la cerveza, pero estaba aburrida la parte. Espero no lo hayan odidado.


End file.
